Dive into the heart
by darthjag
Summary: These creatures I was once fascinated with , but no more I have know seen the extension of their evil, I must have the keyblade , they must be stopped! AU
1. Default Chapter

These shards , they made up the very world and yet ……they didn't they were simply there I could feel them but they weren't there .

It was the key that made them real , the key always the key , the darkness unravels the worlds whereas the key keeps them together .

The key seems to be stability but also chaos as it can also unlock the very worlds being , shattering it into what I touch now .

I realise now that I was a fool these heartless are not creatures to be toyed with only after they have destroyed my people and my queen , the lady I loved Alasia , do I know that they must be stopped as I have doomed my people by opening my worlds door .

And as I stand here watching the flakes of my world fall like some sort of twisted snow I know that I must have this key to lock ,to stop what I have started .

No matter the cost .


	2. End of the world

I am in darkness now , I hate myself for it knowing that this darkness killed the women I loved but I needed it, needed the power it wielded to find the key blade .

So I walk for what seems to be hours through the shadows the blackness , they stare upon me their yellow eyes glowing , hissing among themselves .

I stand their looking at it , the key blade the one thing that could stop it all but as I reach out for it , it moves I try again and again each time it moves further away finally it stops hovering above a throne made of what looked like black marble .

The creatures jumped and danced around their eyes glowing like lamplight , their hissing growing louder and louder to my ears .

He store at the now stationary key blade and moved forward but the key blade shifted darkness warping it into a spear .

The darkness envelopes me now the full brunt hitting me as their hissing makes sense they need me a …..king to lead them to make them better, stronger I smile as I step forwards excepting this new found seat of power I slowly raise the spear it's inherent darkness seeping into me .

……and suddenly I know I know what must be done I must accept the darkness before destroying , yes heartless bow and worship you're new king , worship **Ansem king of the heartless** .

00000000000000

And so this tale ends the once noble king of Hollow Bastion succumbed to the darkness his original reasons for accepting the heartless forever gone .


	3. Open your heart

( a little continuation of fragments of sorrow)

Darkness corrupts everything it touches destroying anything physical rendering it Heartless or destroyed .

And he had chosen the latter rather then the former , but of course he could not tap into the full unlimited power of darkness only what lay around here and there .

But ! He had found someone , willing strong and a key blade bearer to boot as soon as he saw the key blade something had clicked in the back of his mind but he just couldn't remember , not that it honestly mattered .

He had possessed the boy …… it had felt good to be physical again with a body of course there was that little matter of their bond , the boy being able to stop some of his actions but it mattered not his will would eventually break .

Ahh but here he came now the second key blade wielder with the dog and duck, a smile came across the body he had stolen .

They talked for a few minutes the boy's idiocy enraging him how dare this…this ….**child** tell him Ansem the king of all heartless that hearts were born of light .

He summoned his personal heartless guard , the creature materialising behind him a grim smile on it's face .

And so they fought the key blade wielder gaining the upper hand occasionally but always so far from victory .

" Darkness , darkness SUBMIT " ! Roared Ansem each darkness followed by a ring of dark energy that struck the key blade master .

He smirked dismissing his guard as the boy and his friends lay their broken and bleeding .

He floated over a arrogant look in his eye but jut as he stopped the boy raised his infuriating key blade and attacked with stamina anew .

" No why can this be I have broken him beaten him destroyed his will entirely and yet he still fights on HOW" ! Thought Ansem the king of all heartless as a last resort he opened the portal to true darkness hoping that he would gain a advantage there.

(I hope someone actually reviews )


End file.
